The ClassRoom from hell
by Sammiekinz09
Summary: This is hummor, Action packed story Able is a professor at a high class Cathic college would soon find out its not as easy as he thought. With Love and a battle field in the class room what will happen next!
1. Chapter 1

_**In this Funny, Action packed Story The whole gang is Dealing with wild crazy college students and Professor's. Featuring Able, Ester, Ion, Alessandro XVIII, Francesco di Medici, Caterina Sforza, Kate Scott, Hugue de Watteau, Seth Nightroad, Astha, Dietrich von Lohengrin, Tres Iqus and a few more Charters. Also there is a twists of romance.**_

**Trinity Blood The Birth of the True blood**

** Chapter one: The New Professer**

It was 2030 Rome were Able Nightroad was walking to his knew School he was going to be the new professor at a well know Catholic Collage. He was in a very bright excited mood as this was his first time teaching at a college.

"My I can't wait to see to see what kind of student's I will have he he" Able said giddied

But it was far to soon for him to feel excited as he was making his way up the lard spiral staircase that lead to the college, out from the third story window came a desk hurtling at the poor man. Before he knew it he would be pushed out of harm's way by a small red headed girl.

"are you alright father?" the red headed girl said to him polity, as she held him up.

"my I wasn't expecting something like that happening …but thank you dear I am father Nightroad and what might your name be" Father Able Nightroad said abet embarrassed rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh I'm so sorry Father Nightroad I'm Ester its very nice to meet you" She said smiling to him as she bowed.

As Ester finished the first bell for class as she would start to head to class, But Able would grab her hand. "Wait! Ester I'm lost can you please show me were the office is at. I know I'm making you late but I promise next time I see you I will treat you to tea" Ester couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head, Leading him to the office of minsters. "It's alright Father I don't mind I'm not missing anything I'm a head of my class" Soon they would both end at the minsters office were Caterina Sforza, is the head of the Ministry of Holy Affairs of the college. She was sitting at her desk wrighting down some plans for the remainder of the year, and sighing off some forms. Not bothering to look up she spook in a stern tone. "Your Late Able…Miss Blanchett you are excused thank you for showing Able my office" Ester bowed and went off her way to class.

"ABLE NIGHTROAD! HOW IS IT YOU MANGED TO GET LOST YET AGAIN! I GAVE YOU ORDERS AND A MAP!" Caterina roared, As Able Sat down rubbing the back of his head. "I know and I sorry…I did managed to get the artifact that you wanted to get for the school heh see!" As he would dig threw his toot bag he would pull out a large Beautiful gold cross but he being Able and his clumsy ness would almost drop it shattering it into pieces, luckily for him. His sister Seth would catch it in time. "My dear brother it seems your clumsy as usual hehehe" Seth would gently place the golden cross in Caterina's hands, as she sighed in relief that Seth caught the cross before anything could happen to it."phew….thank you Seth that could have been a fright to see this old artifact damaged…." Able lowered his head in defat. "Now Able I have a class set and ready for you…I worn you though they are abet rowdy but the good knews is you have help from Ester Blanchett she is one of your students if you have any more questions you can ask any of the other professor.

"Y-yes mama…"Father Nightroad nodded as he took out his Notes and planner from his toot bag and would leave Caterina's office with Seth leading the way to his class room.

"So Able did you enjoy your trip to the other deserted world ? im surprised you managed to get that cross out in one piece." Seth said as she lead forward abet stopping at a large wooden door way. "Oh no no it wasn't to hard, dear sister…mhm is this my class room it's so quite how can this be a rowdy bunch?" Father Nightroad asked confused. Seth giggled and Shook her head.

"oh this isn't your class room this is Tres Iqus class room and mine yours is two doors down. Now I leave you off heh have fun Able" Little did Able know how much trouble he would have to deal with. He would slowly make his way down the large narrow hall way till he came to a stop at a large dark wooden frame door. He would make his way to the doorknob as soon as he would open the door a large BANG papers every were students run wild desks dismantled or broken but only a few desks in place with Ester sitting quietly reading a history book, and Ion sitting on the windowsill watching Ester like kid in the candy shop. In the far back stood leading the mayhem of broken objects and paper every were and gang leader Dietrich von Lohengrin.

Dietrich would make his way over to Ester as he would wrap his one arm around her leaning to her ear, as he would take away her book. "awh come now Ester baby you don't have to ignore me, I know I've been bad…but I'm your bad boy like always..." Dietrich smoothly whispered to her. Hearing this Ion gritted his teeth in jealousy, as Ester would roll her eyes and grab the book from him. "Dietrich von Lohengrin! I told you before we are over I don't want anything from you, so leave me alone…" Ester would sigh moving to another empty desk with the book hiding her face. Dietrich chuckled and a huff as he reverted his eye's to the new professor Father Able Nightroad.

"So this is the new professor… ha" Dietrich said in his dark smooth voice

"Oh dear…. I got my hands full…" Able muttered under his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

It was late that night as Able was finishing the tasks he needed done after his crazy first day as the new professor. Able decided to go home. He would soon smelled blood on the night air little did he guess the danger it was about to lead him into. Father Nightroad just sped through the city streets moving shadow to shadow, too fast for any human eyes to see. He knew something wasn't right and had to stop it.

"Something isn't right…I wont let another innocent life be taken by the evil in this world" Able glared at the thought of a bad vampire taking innocent lifes.

In an old Victorian opera building he could hear the screams of a young woman as she pleaded for her life to be spared. The evil vampire smirked as she chucked in madness as if he enjoyed toying with her. "mhmm you smell yummy,I think I will make you my pet you terrain"

" PLEASE…PLEASE STOP THIS…LET ME GO" the young women screamed struggling to get free from the evil vampires grasp. LeeVon smirked as he would grab her right leg snaping the bone in half so she wouldn't run away, He then would bear his vangs at her ready to take her fresh young blood. As he would be soon interrupted by Father Nightroad.

"Put the girl down!" Able protested as he ran threw the corridors of the old opera house.

"Ahh what a pitty to interrupt a fest…Father…..I was going to let this one live…unlike…the others you should have heard their screams as I draind their life from their bodies" LeeVon cocked his head looking at Able.

"I will warn you once again leave or you will die." Able glared at LeeVon.

Able would pull out his gun out of its hostel as she shoot LeeVon's arm, making him drop the young woman. He would scream in agony the bullet that went threw him was mad with special metal that would harem vampires. Able would dash over to the young girl as he would pick her up and move her out of harems way. Soon LeeVon Smirked in madness cracking his neck running after Able, he drew his large claws at him making Able fall as claw marks ripped through his jacket.

"What's that matter father can't take a cut! Muhahhaha" LeeVon chuckled.

"Who do you work for LeeVon?" Able scuffed as he got back on his feet.

"Ah ha ha My…wouldn't you like to know….I will tell you this much…We will over run those filthy terrains! Now father prepare to die! For there is no place to run" LeeVon Dashed at him using his long sharp claws as a weapon.

"Ahhh….that was close…"Father gasped dodging his attack.

Able couldn't believe what he was hearing he would shack his head as he would take off his glaces. As he started to transform himself. "Enough…you had your fill…"

"I'll DRINK YOUR BLOOD TO!" LeeVon shooted

"Nano-machine crusnik 02 initiating power at 40% limit…acknowledged activate" Able spook as he transformed stoping LeeVon's attack easily with his hand. "W-what is this! What are you!" He shooted in disbelief, as he jumped back from Father Able.

"Clearly you are not human…and you are not one of us…" LeeVon watched able.

"Has it ever accrued to you that there may be something beyond the two…humans who eat the fleash of cows and birds, vampires drink the blood of human's…so then why not a being still further up in the food chain…a being who prays on vampires…I am the crusnik a vampire that feeds on the blood of vampires…" With that Able took his seth and cut LeeVon in half as LeeVon Screamed in more agony begging him to live, as Able would dig his hand into LeeVons chest ripping out his heart as he glanced his hand shattering LeeVon's heart killing him instantly.

"beings like you will never live in a world with your hatered"

With that Able transformed back to his normal self, he would run off to the young woman who was being terrorized. As he would take her to the hospital were she can be treated. For her bruises, cuts and broken leg. "everything will be alright…you are no longer in danger" Able smiled sweetly at the young woman.

It was the next day as the weather was gloomy and rainy, as Father Able was walking to his office before class started at 8:15, Father Nightroad was typing out his new lesson plain for class. He would sigh heavily as he rubbed his temples on his head.

"Dear me why must I have such a rowdy class…I just wanted to be a good professor"

After about an hour of typing out his lesson plans for the day and some extra lessons incase something were to happen, it was about 8:13 as Able jumped from his seat grabbing his things dashing off to his classroom. Thinking ("why dose this always happen to me I'm always running late") By a mire two min's he made it to his class room in time as he sighed in relief setting his papers on his disk as the classroom was quite for once soon he realized that there were only three students there Ester, Ion, and Astha. To Able's surprise this was kinda nice.

"Good morning father Able." Ester Smiled with a sweet morning gesture.

"good morning Ester, Ion, and Astha" Able said excitedly.

"Yeah, same to you to Able" Astha smirked as she leaned her arm sitting at her desk.

Father Nightroade would glance around the glass to see that there still haven't been any other students in class room. Able would sigh heavily as he sat at his desk the black board behind stood long and tall, Once he get everything he needed in order he would start righting on the black bored of his lesson plan, "Roman Vampire and human history".

"Ok class! Today I will be speaking about Roman Vampire and human history, so please listen I will be giving a quiz on this later this week so study hard and wright down as much notes as you can. I will also be righting on the board the important factors. Such as the vaditcan, War between the humans and vampires, and the royal familes"

The three looked at him and sighed as this was going to be a long day, As Ester, Astha and Ion began righting done their notes and listening to Father Able.

**Hey everyone sorry for the late in the chapter a lot of stuff going on I will be trying harder to get the next new chapter up soon. Hope this chapter was good for you :] it was alittle different more action in this one. Thx for liking this story im soo happy you enjoy reading this one33**


End file.
